Uma segunda chance para amar
by Mandy021
Summary: Eu era um pai muito atarefado, ser pai solteiro não era legal! Eu amava minha vida apesar de tudo! Só não imaginei que num dia na emergência do hospital, eu conheceria a mulher que viraria minha vida de cabeça para baixo, de um jeito que cada vez que nós


**Sinopse:** Eu era um pai muito atarefado, ser pai solteiro não era legal! Eu amava minha vida apesar de tudo! Só não imaginei que num dia na emergência do hospital, eu conheceria a mulher que viraria minha vida de cabeça para baixo, de um jeito que cada vez que nós ficávamos mais amigos, minha única vontade era de agarrá-la e beija-la.

**Uma segunda chance para amar**

**Prólogo**

**Bella POV**

Nunca imaginei ser capaz de amar tanto uma pessoa e odiá-la também!

Ótimo! Eu me odeio por amá-lo!

Aqui estou eu, em um carro, indo a nenhum sentido, tudo o que eu quero é sair de Los Angeles, e sair desse tormento! Oh sim! Tormento! Lembranças e mais lembranças!

_Eu estava indo para a formatura, e lá estava meu namorado lindo diante de mim! Fazia duas semanas que confessei que eu o amava, e de repente ele se ajoelhava logo depois que terminou a cerimônia e todas aquelas fotos e diz:_

__ Quer se casar comigo e dar a honra de eu ser o homem mais feliz do mundo?_

__ Sim, mil vezes sim!_

_Naquela noite eu me entreguei de corpo e de alma! _

_Fizemos amor, tão bom e tão prazeroso que só de lembrar sentia um maravilhoso arrepio nas pernas! Oh sim, eu ainda amava esse crápula!_

A grande verdade é que depois desse dia, minha vida virou um verdadeiro inferno! Sim, duraram quatro anos de noivado! Eu acabei grávida, e adivinhe só o que aconteceu:

__ Eu juro que não foi intencional! – disse chorando._

__ Você esta mentindo para mim! Você não me ama porcaria nenhuma! E agora você quer dar o golpe da barriga!  
_ Pensei que era quando você realmente forjava uma gravidez e não quando você estava em uma!_

_E em menos de 5 minutos, vi minha vida passar em câmera lenta nos meus olhos, só lembro ele me dizendo que ele me odeia e que isso era um fim a tudo que tínhamos! Loucos sete anos juntos!_

No final, eu perdi meu bebê, e agora só conseguia chorar! Deixei tudo para trás, quer saber, eu iria tirar umas férias e me livrar de tudo que me fazia mal! Nada de negócios, nada de ficar sorrindo por ai como se estivesse tudo bem, não estava, estava destruída por dentro e por fora, e queria morrer, na verdade, eu queria algo bem melhor que isso, queria poder esquecer tudo, absolutamente tudo. Já estava no segundo dia de viagem, de repente só vejo uma espécie de luz, estava já escurecendo, e só sabia que estava a 4 km de Seattle e minha ultima lembrança foi:

__Bella!_

_Depois de 3 meses de namoro, eu resolvi me entregar a ele! Bem, eu não era mais virgem, mas eu não queria simplesmente transar com um desconhecido! Já fiz isso e me arrependo, só saber o nome e a idade da pessoa, não era legal, e queria saber mais do meu namorado antes disso!_

_Ele me beijava com volúpia, e estava prensada contra a porta do meu dormitório! Posso ser rica, mas queria ser uma estudante comum em NY. Oh sim, como eu queria!_

__ Bella!  
Enquanto tirava nossas roupas, e sendo jogadas no chão, nos íamos até a cama! _

_Lá , eu o joguei na cama e fui por cima dele! E simplesmente beijei todo seu tórax, e chegando em seu pau, eu o chupei, dei 5 chupadas. Ele gemeu, e nos invertemos as posições! Eu sempre amei sexo! E com ele parecia o certo! Ele me fez gozar com sua língua maravilhosa! Foi o melhor oral que recebi! ( como se tivesse com muitos para comparar)  
Mas quando ele finalmente me penetrou, e começamos o vai e vem, sabia que de todos os outros 2 caras que eu já havia transado, ele foi o que mais senti prazer, e deve ter algum significado! Quando finalmente gozamos, sabíamos que éramos bons juntos! E ele finalmente disse:_

__ Eu te amo, Bella!_

_E eu acreditei! E decidi que faria de tudo para ter esse homem em minha vida toda!_

De certa forma estava pensando o certo! Mas a questão é que depois desses dois dias de viagem, eu simplesmente soube que o que vivemos não foi amor, e sim uma louca paixão e também uma necessidade louca de ter mais dinheiro, e eu sabia que eu era uma verdadeira Swan, gananciosa, e sempre tendo um bom faro para negócios, e eu tinha uma ligeira impressão que toda essa minha sorte nos negócios não se estendia aos meus relacionamentos. E de repente vejo a luz cada vez mais próxima, mais próxima, e a única coisa que penso é poder esquecer tudo, até quem eu era! E tudo ficou escuro e só senti uma dor aguda e cheiro de sangue, e é a ultima coisa que eu lembro!

_Notas: _

Não sei quando postarei o primeiro capitulo! Mas tudo fará sentido ao decorrer da historia, isso eu garanto! Bem, sei que meu português não é perfeito, mas irei tentar mesmo assim! Espero que vocês gostem! De verdade!

**Obs: **O que está em itálico são lembranças dela!

Até o próximo capitulo!


End file.
